Hamilcats
by Briardust
Summary: Hamilton x Warriors. Like the PMVs and AMVs on YouTube, but in writing (duh). Rated T for Warriors and... well... Hamilton


**ALL CREDITS GO TO ERIN HUNTER AND LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA. I OWN NOTHING AND I DON'T INTEND TO SAY I DO.** _ **I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.**_

 **Characters:**

 **Angelica: Honeyfern**

 **Eliza: Cinderheart**

 **Hamilton: Lionblaze**

 **Maria Reynolds: Heathertail**

 _I knew you were mine_

 _You said you were mine_

 _I thought you were mine…_

"Cinderheart!" Cinderheart blinked wearily, dawn light seeping into the den. It was Lionblaze.

"Come walk with me?"

They set off towards the lake. Cinderheart purred and weaved her tail with his, shocked by an unfamiliar scent.

"Who- what's that?"

Lionblaze uncomfortably looked down and licked his chest.

"Nobody."

 _Do you know what Angelica said_

 _When we saw your first letter arrive_

 _She said_

' _Be careful with that one, love._

 _He will do what it takes to survive.'_

Honeyfern stared at her.

"And you couldn't recognize the scent _at all_?"

Cinderheart glanced around. "I mean- no. No."

Honeyfern said, "Well, when I came back, I smelled WindClan."

Cinderheart looks up, upset. "I feel terrible saying this- but can you watch him."

A nod. "Okay."

 _On rereading the letters you wrote me_

 _I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line_

 _For some kind of sign_

 _And when you were mine_

He had been at the dirt-place that night for a very long time…

The next morning, she confronted him about the situation.

"Where were you last night?"

He whirled around, almost knocking her off her feet.

"The dirtplace."

"Then why did you take so long? I waited up half the night for you-"

"Which was none of your _business_." He cut her off, whirling and lashing his tail so hard it smacked her across the face.

 _The world seemed to burn…_

 _Burn…_

Cinderheart stood over Honeyfern's body.

 _Honeyfern…_

 _In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives…_

"Lionblaze!" Cinderheart pounced, and he instinctively flipped her over onto her back, claws digging into her shoulder. His claws relaxed.

"It's you." He turned away with a whisk of his tail.

"No!" She chased after him. "Where have you been?"

He turned to her. "Fine! The tunnels."

"The tunnels? Have you-" Her voice cracked- "Have you been meeting someone?"

"Yes."

She sprinted back into the forest, out of ThunderClan territory, out of his pleading gaze…

"No! Cinderheart! _Wait_!"

 _Do you know what Angelica said_

 _When she'd read what you'd done?_

 _She said_

' _You have married an Icarus._

 _He has flown too close too close to the sun.'_

Cinderheart opened her eyes.

" _Honeyfern…"_

And there she was, her beautiful sister.

"Cinderheart. Oh, Cinderheart…"

Her sister curled up next to her.

"He…"

"I know."

"B-but-" she blubbered.

"Yes, yes, I know… I'm so sorry."

 _I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

 _Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted_

 _When you broke her heart…_

"Cinderheart!"

She sprang up from inside the dead tree, whirling around to see Lionblaze in the abandoned forest.

" _How did you get here?"_

His eyes were filled with sorrow. His tail dropped.

"Cinderheart, I'm so-"

Her claws slashed open her nose. Blood dripped down his muzzle. Lionblaze instinctively jumped and leapt right onto her shoulders.

"See? You never loved me…" Cinderheart squirmed away and ran.

 _You have torn it all apart_

 _I'm watching it_

 _Burn…_

"Poppyfrost!" Cinderheart collapses onto her sister.

"Wha-"

But Cinderheart was already gone, ran out with an idea.

 _You forfeit all rights to my heart!  
You forfeit the place in our bed!  
You'll sleep in your office instead!_

 _With only the memories, of when you were mine…_

Cinderheart shredded up the bed, imagining Lion- no, _his_ face. That name would not be allowed in her thoughts ever again.

"Cinderheart?"

She looked up to see the tom's broad frame in the entrance to the den. She threw herself out, but he beat her back.

"Listen to me…"

"NO!" She bellows. "YOU WILL NOT DISGRACE ME WITH YOUR PRESENCE EVER AGAIN! OUT! _**OUT!**_ "

 _I hope that you_

 _Burn…_

"Lionblaze?" Her voice suddenly softened.

"Yes?" His voice rang in relief.

Her voice hardened. "I hope you take after your name. I hope that you burn."

And with that, she haughtily whisked her tail as she stormed out, leaving the golden tom alone.


End file.
